


Submit

by ElioAmari



Series: Kings of Night City [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (but they don't actually hate each other), Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Choking, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Former Joytoy V, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Safewords, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Goro smirked and V returned his lidded gaze with a questioning look. At that Goro chuckled, "This is by far my favorite way to get you to shut up." Almost as quickly as it arrived, the smile faded completely. All that was left was that deadly look in Goro's sharp, white eyes as they looked directly into V's.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/V
Series: Kings of Night City [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> (Super mild spoilers, takes place during the 'Gimme Danger' quest.)
> 
> So this started as a simple hate-fuck but kinda developed into something more fun? 
> 
> Idk y'all I just love Goro and couldn't do my boy too dirty I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this picture of my V and Takemura!!

Look, it wasn’t like V wanted to propose to the man or anything but he truly couldn’t keep from biting his damn lip every time Goro Takemura looked at him with those soft eyes. Goro must have been chipped with some kind of secret Arasaka weapon that hacked into V’s mind, replacing every rational thought with the mental image of Goro fucking _railing_ him. It was a form of torture, had to be.

Here’s the thing: V’s feelings on Takemura were insanely complex. On one hand V thought he was a decent guy, seemingly kind enough, even funny at times. He had a clear goal and seemed to want to help V with his little Relic problem while simultaneously seeking redemption. On the other hand he was a fucking corporat who was the bodyguard of Saburo Arasaka and V loathed that about him. The man just had to be in bed with Arasaka. Couldn’t have been Biotechnica or some shit. No. _Ara-fucking-saka_. 

Maybe if Arasaka hadn’t royally destroyed V’s life long before he klept the Relic he could look the other way. Even then, that was a _hard_ maybe. 

Looking at Goro now stirred a litany of feelings in the merc. He’s hot as fuck, _he worked for Arasaka_ , his lips are damn near perfect, _he was Saburo’s lap dog_ , bet he’s fucking packing below the belt, _he’s loyal to the Arasaka family_. It didn’t help that Johnny could hear these thoughts as well and saw fit to make fun of V every chance he got. He got a real kick out of watching V squirm around Takemura, somewhere between getting hard and wanting to kill the man.

Today’s job was easy enough: V and Goro would be scouting out an Arasaka complex before infiltrating later tonight to bug a float for the upcoming parade. Preem gig, really, considering the chances of getting his head blown off were slim. However, it meant that he and Takemura would be alone atop a vacant construction site for hours. V didn’t want to talk, he knew any conversation would go ass up quickly given their conflicting lifestyles and opinions. All he really wanted to do was catch a dick; Goro’s in particular.

Having already thoroughly cased the joint, V and Takemura were left to their own devices until nightfall. _Great_. It was mostly silent for a few hours, just casual small talk here and there. As long as they avoided the subject of Arasaka they actually got along swimmingly. Goro eventually suggested that V lay down for a while but V was way too wired to relax. His knee was bouncing up and down at lightning speed, knocking ash off the neglected cigarette lingering in his hand. 

Sadly there wasn’t much else to keep V occupied up here, except Goro himself, and it was driving him crazy. Of course anything flowing through his mind was fair game to Johnny Silverhand, who lived there rent free these days, and the rockerboy was on a mean streak at the moment. To be fair he was probably just sick of being cooped up in V’s skull, but it still sucked. Johnny cared though, that much was obvious with how he kept trying to pick a fight with V in the long silences. If he didn’t care, he’d shut up and fuck off. 

V eventually resigned himself to humming the Us Cracks cover of Kerry Eurodyne’s “User Friendly” _(which he thought was fun but not as good as Eurodyne’s version)._ It was a duel effort to push Johnny out for a minute and to keep his mind free of horny thoughts about the Arasaka guard dog next to him. It worked, but not for long.

“You seem uneasy.” Goro stated plainly.

“I’m nova. Won’t blow this for ya, if that’s what you’re worried ‘bout.” V took a drag from his cig before flicking more ash off of it. 

“That is not my concern. I have seen you work V, you are exceptionally skilled.” 

“Was that a compliment?” There was exaggerated surprise in V’s voice, which Goro scoffs at.

“Do not get used to it.” The smile that graced Goro’s lips was one of kindness. It disarmed V for a moment, allowing the merc to actually smile back, chuckle even. 

_Silence again._

Then V sees it. Clear as _fucking_ day. This man looks over at V, licks his lips, and eyes fucks him head to toe. He didn’t even try to hide it. V’s head cocked to the side before turning to look at where Johnny was lying along the ledge of the short wall to his left. 

“Did you see that?” He says in his head for only Johnny to hear. The rockerboy’s eyes were closed behind his blood red aviators, his arm draped across his forehead like a damsel in distress.

“Didn’t have to see it to know that he wants to dock your sweet ass, V.” Johnny huffs. 

“Should I say something?”

“The fuck do I look like, your gal pal? I don’t care what you do with that fucking corpo rat, just do me a favor - make sure it hurts.” V rolls his eyes at this and by the time he’s done Johnny’s gone. 

The merc thinks it over for a moment before ultimately deciding that while he won’t hurt Goro any more than he’s asked to, _if he’s asked to_ , he actually finds the idea of hate-fucking the bastard pretty shimra. 

“Hey Goro, level with me.” V turns his attention to Takemura who was standing now, his back to V as he overlooked the Arasaka complex. 

“What is it, V?” His gruff voice sends a chill down V’s spine and just like that the merc feels his chest tighten in anticipation.

“I caught you lookin’ at me just now.”

Goro freezes before clearing his chromed-out throat and turning to look at V. “You did?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s no big deal. Look, I’ve got a proposition for you.” 

“What is it?”

“Wanna fuck?”

Goro nearly chokes on his inhale, V’s bluntness catching him off guard. He tries to play it off with a laugh that says he’s appalled rather than turned on. “Intercourse? I thought you hated me?”

“Nah I don’t hate you, man. I just hate everything you stand for, your late boss, your former job, your potential new job, that fucking building down there, the wa-”

“I understand, no need to continue listing off things you dislike about me.”

“Right, well, you hate me too.”

“That is untrue. I simply find you… annoying. Tactless. Immature. Disrespectful. Aimless. Flippant. Over-”

“A-a-a-a-a,” V stammers, waving his hands in the air to get Goro to stop listing all his faults. “I get it. Doesn’t change things. We don’t have to like each other t’have sex. In fact, sometimes it’s hotter to hate each other.” 

Goro is silent for a moment as he walks over to a metal box near V and sits down. He looks out to the horizon, the setting sun catching in his white eyes and illuminating his distinguished features. “Fine, but it is a one time thing. A way to relieve stress and clear our minds. I do not want you thinking this is the beginning of a romantic relationship.”

“Relationship? With you? Fuck no. I’d honestly rather jump off this building.” Takemura glares at V, looking absolutely livid to the untrained eye. V easily catches the slightest hint of a grin curling up on the corners of Goro’s mouth, the way he blinks slowly, and how his pupils dilate slightly when V spreads his legs a bit wider. The man wasn’t mad, _he was aroused._

“Agreed.”

“Then it’s settled!” V claps his hands together before Goro holds a finger up, halting his celebration of consent.

“I think we should set some ground rules.” 

“Alright, tell me your wants and needs _daddy_.”

“Number one: do not call me daddy.” Goro’s eyes narrowed to glare at the merc.

“What, you don’t like being called daddy?” V prodded. 

“I do but you cheapen it, thief.” 

“Ouch. Okay, fine. What’s next?” 

“Number two: no kissing.” 

“Easy. Didn’t wanna kiss ya anyway, rat.” V smirked through his lie. Takemura sighed in annoyance. He was just going to leave it at two rules but with V continuing to run his mouth he thought up a third in no time.

“Number three: you must be quiet. Everything you say makes it difficult to find you attractive.”

“No can do, amigo.” V stood up and sauntered across the small space between them before sitting on Goro’s lap, his legs straddling the older man’s thighs. “You know me well enough by now to know that you’ll have to do somethin’ really special to shut me up. I don’t think you have it in you. Any more demands?”

“No. Do you have any?” Takemura, ever the gentleman, gave V an opportunity to voice his own rules, knowing damn well he’d probably regret it moments later.

“Sure. When you get that corpo cash flowing again you gotta buy me a preem ride. Something slick and expensive to commemorate this lovely evening.” Sarcasm drenched V’s words, forcing a scowl out of Goro. _Yep, he immediately regretted it_.

“Be serious.”

“Fine, fine. Look, I’m pretty much open to whatever. I’ve seen it all, done it all.”

“Yes, of course. You are a whore, after all.”

“ _Was_ a whore and you don’t get to call me that.” V’s mouth smiled but his eyes were angry, which Goro picked up on immediately. He made a mental note to avoid using the word out of professional courtesy. “So there’s just this one thing I need you to do, in all seriousness.”

“Name it.”

“You have to look at me with those pretty eyes of yours when you fuck me. No pushing my face to the floor and fucking me from behind like the dog you are.” 

Takemura hesitated, a small, sharp puff of air leaving his nose as he exhaled. “Fine. One last thing. We should choose a safe word.”

“Samurai.” V said without hesitation. 

“Very well.” 

Next thing V knew he was being slammed on the ground. He looked up, honestly a little dazed since Goro didn’t bother to keep his head from hitting the cement, and saw the man throwing his trench coat off to the side. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt but didn’t remove it, settling for leaving it open enough to move around freely but still on his person. V got a good look at his cyberware from this angle. Best shit Arasaka money could buy stretching down the expanse of his neck, wrapping around the entirety of it and ending at his collarbone. 

V’s hands darted up, reaching out at Takemura’s muscular abdomen while the former bodyguard yanked V’s legs apart and slotted himself between them. V moaned something senselessly lewd as Goro pushed his hips flush against V’s ass. Even fully clothed, V could feel the sheer _size_ of the man. He bit his lip as he sat up just enough to yank his shirt off and unbutton his pants before being pushed down to the floor.

“Easy, bulldog. Tryin’ t’zero me over here?” 

“No. Unless that is something you wish for.”

“We need to work on your dirty talk befo- _ahh_.” V was cut off when Goro’s hand pinched his nipple so hard he had to look to make sure it was still there. His hazy eyes focused on Takemura’s hand. The way the chrome laid over every joint, running in thin silver lines down each finger, drew V’s lusty gaze for longer than a moment.

“Do you see something you like?” 

“Your fuckin’ _hands_.” V moaned, losing his damn mind at the thought of what those hands could do to him.

Goro gave him a curious look before deciding to test something. He continued tweaking V’s nipple with one hand while the other slid up the merc’s body, paying special attention to the cyberware on V’s neck before running his thumb over his lips. V instinctively opened his mouth, his tongue slinking out to lick Goro’s fingers in an attempt to pull them inside. He complied and calmly slipped two fingers into V’s mouth.

V’s eyes rolled back as he moaned around Goro’s metallic digits, drawing out the first gasp he’d heard from the other man. V kept his eyes on Goro who, granting V his one and only wish, kept his own eyes on the merc. It was almost straight up sappy until Goro pushed his fingers further into V’s mouth abruptly. The merc nearly choked on the sudden intrusion but, to Goro’s surprise, he almost instantly acclimated.

“No gag reflex?” Takemura questioned as he slid his fingers out of V’s warm, slick mouth. 

“I sucked dick for a living, Goro.”

“Any good at it? Sucking dick?”

“Let’s just say I wasn’t trying to klep the Relic from under Yorinobu’s ass for the payout.”

Goro offered V a wry smile in response, impressed at V’s claim of skill. Maybe one day he’d get to see for himself and that thought had him daydreaming. Goro shook his head, promptly returning to reality, and reached down to start working V’s pants off, shifting as needed to provide a more comfortable angle for the task. Once V was stripped down naked he looked up to see that Goro was still mostly clothed.

“You gonna join me here or…?” 

Goro simply chuckled, pressing his finger to V’s lips to shush him before leaning down. His lips gently grazed V’s cheek before leaning down to whisper into his ear. “You will take what you are given and ask for nothing more.”

V had no clever comeback now, no venom laced quip, no insult prepared. All he could do was moan like the joytoy he was and surrender his body to whatever Goro had planned for him. 

“You really gonna let him do you like this, V? Come on, choom. _Fuckin’ embarrassing._ ” Johnny, of course, couldn’t resist the chance to give V shit for practically bending over for the Arasaka guard dog. V would get his earful later but for now he could barely even wave Johnny away with his hand he was so absolutely _gone_.

Goro sat up, unzipping his own pants with one hand while the other grabbed onto V’s rock-hard cock. The strength of his grip, the way he was able to squeeze so tight without it hurting, had V’s head spinning. 

“Do you have any lube?” Goro asked. A breathless ‘no’ was all V could respond with as Goro continued jerking him off. Goro hummed before bringing his free hand back up to V’s mouth, plunging his fingers back inside. V caught on in spite of his brain currently lacking any higher function and he slathered Goro’s fingers generously with saliva. He lapped at the digits as they pressed against his tongue, slowly sliding in and out before withdrawing completely. 

With his fingers now slick, Takemura started working V open in preparation for his cock. He made good time, moving quickly and efficiently, not really caring that V wasn’t completely stretched before pushing his dick into the merc. V’s not entirely sure it would have mattered, the size of Takemura’s cock was not something one could really prepare for in V’s experience. One of Goro’s hands was positioned on V’s ass, pulling him upward and inward to provide a better angle as he began fucking into the merc.

The other hand, _oh boy that other hand_ , found V’s neck and fucking _squeezed_ . Tears formed at the corners of V’s eyes, something deep inside of him screaming to fight his way out of this grip, afraid that he might actually die here. Any fear was far out shadowed by the arousal, though. So V sucked it up and ultimately enjoyed the ride. He loved this, truly, being pinned beneath a man and having the life choked out of him while getting properly fucked. _Absolutely preem._

The tears fell from his eyes as Goro continued to choke him, streaking across his temples and carrying swirls of inky black eyeliner with them. "You are pretty, thief. I think you should silently lay on your back like this more often."

He wanted to reach up, to grab a hold of Takemura’s hand and free himself to talk back but at the same time he really couldn’t be bothered. Instead, he splayed one hand over Goro’s hip and let the other fall helpless beside his own head. This was a trust exercise and it was up to Goro to free him for air when the time was right. Something told V that this wasn’t Goro’s first rodeo and his suspicions were confirmed when the hand on his throat relaxed slightly. His hand was still gripped around V’s neck but loosely enough that V could gasp for breath, moaning on the exhale. The merc was given time to voice a concern, say the safeword, breath, the whole kit and caboodle. 

After a brief moment passed the pressure returned as Goro thrust into V, hand once again clenched tightly around his throat. He smirked and V returned his lidded gaze with a questioning look. At that Goro chuckled, "This is by far my favorite way to get you to shut up." Almost as quickly as it arrived, the smile faded completely. All that was left was that deadly look in Goro's sharp, white eyes as they looked directly into V's. 

The older man was surprisingly full of stamina and force, impressing even V with how effortlessly he fucked him, never even breaking a sweat. V finally gained enough wherewithal to reach a hand around to his own dick, pumping it in time with Goro’s thrusts and bringing himself close to the edge. With a hushed groan, Goro abruptly pulled out of V and came along his stomach. V spilled second later, his cum mixing with Goro’s along his abdomen. 

Takemura’s vice-like grip on V’s neck loosened, his fingers gently caressing the bruised skin before letting go completely. He stood up, tucking himself back in his pants as he looked around for a rag. Once he found one he tossed it at V, allowing the merc to clean himself up before getting dressed. V lazily began putting his clothes back on, now feeling utterly exhausted and sore.

“You should hurry up, V. We do not have all night.” 

Of course the ronin was fully recovered and ready to go. V sat down to put his shoes on before wiping the inky tear streaks off the sides of his face. “I need a fuckin’ drink.”

“There is no time.“ V grumbled at this, knowing Goro was right but not happy about it. He settled for lighting a smoke. “Are you ready then?”

“I guess.” 

“Good. Do you remember what we are here to do?” Goro looked to V and as soon as the merc saw that sarcastic smirk on his face he rolled his eyes. Of _fucking_ course he knew what he was doing, he wasn’t that blissed out. 

The two men hastily made their way down the stairs and to an elevator which would take them to street level. In the elevator V leaned against the wall, finding himself suddenly too sore to stand comfortably. Goro laughed at the pitiful sight of V struggling, knowing damn well it was his dick that did this to the merc.

“Oh fuck off.” V hissed as the elevator stopped. 

The door slid open and Takemura grabbed V’s arm, holding him in the elevator for a moment. He paused, a look of delicacy and concern painted on his face. For a brief moment V thought something kind, maybe even sweet, would leave Goro’s mouth. 

“V, there’s something I wish to tell you.” The merc’s stomach did a backflip, not at all prepared for an intimate confession or loving speech. Luckily for V, that’s not at all what he got. “When you are in the Arasaka complex getting the shit kicked out of you while being shot at, hardly able to breathe due to the swollen bruises on your neck, struggling to stand on your own two feet…” He pauses to lean in close to V, whispering into his ear. “I want you to remember that this was your idea.”

He left the elevator with a cackle, hands on his stomach with his head thrown back, and for the second time today V was absolutely fucking speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> [Title: We Appreciate Power by Grimes and HANA]
> 
> If you like my work feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://elioamari.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
